


2:53 a.m.

by savagejinyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Moon Taeil, Consensual Somnophilia, Drabble, M/M, No Lube, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, some kind of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagejinyoung/pseuds/savagejinyoung
Summary: Johnny has a thing for Taeil sleeping.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	2:53 a.m.

Taeil's eyes slipped open, his sleep disturbed by a large hand smoothing over his abdomen and trailing up over his chest, a warm finger tracing over his nipple, causing a sleepy grunt to slip from his lips. He turned slowly, his boyfriend's arm tightening around him and pulling him close. 

"I want you so bad right now, baby." His boyfriend's voice was hushed and gentle, but a little husky from desire. 

Taeil couldn't help but give a small smile and he took a moment but finally formed the words to slur through his half-awake haze. "Is my ass that addictive?" 

"Fuck yes it is. You are. All of you is."

The truth was, Johnny had a serious thing for the way Taeil looked when he was asleep, and he'd woken up several times to Johnny fucking him. Taeil never thought he'd love something like that, but oh, how he did. There was something incredibly hot about waking up to an ass full of Johnny's cock.

He smiled a little more and got comfortable on his back as Johnny settled on top of him, pulling his legs around his waist and not waiting at all, pushing his cock into him with a ton of resistance since there was no lube or prep. That's how Taeil liked it, though. Raw, rough, a little painful. He moaned loudly and hiked his legs up a little more for him. 

"Fuck, John," he groaned. He wasn't usually a pillow princess, but when Johnny got the urge to wake him up and fuck him in the middle of the night, he definitely was. Johnny loved watching him lay there and take it no matter how rough he got, no matter how hard he fucked him. He loved how Taeil was like a fiend, always begging for more, always needing more. 

Taeil opened his eyes, watching Johnny through the stream of moonlight shining through the window of their room. They were watching each other. Taeil ran his hands up through Johnny's hair, earning a moan from the younger one that made him shiver. He lived for these nights. Johnny never lasted long for these fucks, but he made it count. 

It wasn't long at all before Johnny was coming hard, the slick of his cum making everything better, deliciously worth the initial pain. He loved feeling Johnny use him like this when he was half-conscious.

Johnny dropped down onto him, wrapping arms around him and hugging him close. Taeil clung to him and kissed him sloppily, humming contentedly, eyes already heavy again. "Love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too... you're fucking perfect." Johnny answered back, settling down easily after pulling out of him. Taeil arched a bit before turning, and curled up against his side, snuggling in.

"Gonna get you when I wake up later," Taeil mumbled, smiling softly. Johnny chuckled and held him close.

"I hope so. You deserve a good orgasm, too."

"You'll give it to me, you always do eventually," Taeil said, his giggle groggy and endearing as his eyes slipped shut. 

Johnny hummed and kissed the top of his head and Taeil decided moving in together a few months before was the best idea they'd ever had, if for no other reason than these moments got to exist for them.


End file.
